watchmexfandomcom-20200213-history
Raw Shark
Raw Shark is a clone made from the tissue of Ben Kovacs and a Shark. A throwaway background villain appearing in only two issues, Raw Shark surprised his creators by quickly becoming a fan favourite. His origin was eventually shown in the short-lived back-up feature "All you can eat." Origins After the severed finger of Ben Kovacs was found following a battle with Adrian Veidt's Armadilldroids, scientists working as part of the group Acción Mutante began a series of cloning experiments in order to create the next generation of controllable super soldiers. The first clones were utter failures due to the unstable nature of Ben's DNA (he himself being a clone), several of these creations went on to reappear later in the series and it became a defacto running joke, as well as a confusing one whenever a new clone would appear leading to an exasperated Adrian Veidt explaining to Ben (and the readers) "Clones of clones of nobodies, you're double clones! And I'm sick of you all." An eventual solution to the 2nd generation clonal miasma was found by combining animal DNA with human and the first child was christened Raw Shark due to the abundence of aggressive, fish-like traits within his body. From birth Raw Shark proved nigh on uncontrollable with an almost insaitiable taste for flesh. His aging radically accelerated, he soon became too strong for his handlers, broke free of the lab and disappeared into the back streets of New New York. (careful readers here noted a modified Veidt Industries logo on several laboratory machines adding fuel to the theory that Veidt and his infamous Hall of Souls experiment was behind the plot.) Debut At the end of The Clone Saga, one last clone left the Hall of Souls on its own. The misshapen Raw Shark emerged thirsting for flesh. He briefly antagonized Nite Owl II claiming he was the real Inkblot. His plan to haunt Dan failed when Dan dug up Ben Kovacs's grave. They had a short battle before Raw Shark was subdued. He was immediately sent to a high security jail. He remained in custody until his next appearance many issues later when The Dramedian started a jailbreak. In the same issue he quickly rushed to a Sushi restaurant and began eating the staff and patrons. The irony was not lost on the Dramedian who chanced upon the scene and he acted quickly, shooting the bloated and incapacitated Raw Shark dead with a modified harpoon gun tipped with blowfish toxin. Some fans speculate that he really didn't die. Their support is that, on his card in WatchmeX: The Collectible Card Game, he can regenerate from wounds. Manny Manos has neither confirmed nor denied that the cards are canon. Powers and Abilities Raw Shark's entire body is coated in a thick, sandpaper-like skin that can withstand enormous punishment as well as inflict injuries on people he rubs up against. His mouth contains approximately 200 razor sharp teeth which he can extend with a push of his jaws. Each tooth is infinitely replacable and a lost tooth can grow in as fast as two hours. As well as his teeth, Raw Shark's jaws are capable of dealing enormous crushing force and once locked, are nigh on impossible to open. Although he never expressed it in the comic, his trading card claims he has the ability to regenerate. Contrary to popular belief, Raw Shark cannot swim and suffers to a degree from aqua-phobia. Category: Clones